


Daddy Rick

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [30]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Sex, Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: With everyone's memories erased from yours and Rick's relationship, he finds himself having more fun than ever with you.





	1. Chapter 1

You scoffed feeling annoyed that your uncle - who was actually getting over the idea of you fucking his father-in-law - was asking questions as to why you had been coming over every day for the last two weeks to spend time with Rick.

"Uncle Jerry is fucking annoying!"

You snapped slamming the garage door shut as you huffed and stormed toward Rick. He turned around and removed the goggles he wore on the top of his head and looked at you.

"Y-You're just now realizing that?"

"No, obviously not, but I'm about ready to kill him and replace him with a less annoying version of himself."

"W-Whoa! That's dark [Name]!"

Rick laughed his eyes wide as he looked at you. His eyes moved up and down your body. Smirking as he stood up he came toward you as you leaned against the part of the desk that faced the garage door.

You narrowed your eyes as you looked up at Rick your brow arching slightly.

"A-And to tell you the truth, that's actually really hot."

"How the fuck?"

"The fact that -- the fact that you've finally managed to -- to learn that nobody means anything. W-we're all infinite."

Rick growled placing his hands on your hips and leaning into you. You gave him a frustrating moan as you looked up at him.

"Accept I'm the exception, right?"

You asked blinking slowly as you gazed up at him. His lips twitched and then he grinned as his tongue darted out to lick his dry lips.

"O-Oh yeah babe. L-Let Daddy show you j-j-just how much of a-an exception you are..."

He said prior to his lips attacking yours.


	2. Chapter 2

You sucked in a deep breath. Your body arched as Rick pushed you back onto the table behind you. Rick's mouth attacking your neck and his hands sliding up under your shirt. He grunted as he bit the skin on the side of your neck.

"F-Fuck..."

You groaned through gritted teeth. Rick lapped at your skin along your neck. You could feel the smirk on his lips.

"In a m-minute babe."

He teased causing you to groan. His fingers pushing your shirt up and over your head. You felt the cold metal against your back. Your current focus was on the fact that his fingers had found their way into your bra and we're now pinching your nipples.

Twisting them harshly causes you to moan loudly. Rick moved his lips over yours to keep you quiet.

It was then you remembered Rick telling you that he had erased the memories of your family. They no longer recalled that you and Rick were in a sexual relationship.

You kissed back. The kiss becoming sloppy and extremely wet. 

Your legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in closer to you. You felt his errection against your vigina. He chuckled as his lips moved from yours back to your neck. You blinked rapidly as you watched Rick sexually assaulting your body.

"D-Daddy?"

Your voice squeaked quietly causing Rick to glance up and over at you.

"D-Do you still -- Do you still have that... that collar?"

You questioned having a blush rising to your cheeks. Rick couldn't help but smirk.

"I-I've got something even b-b-better."

He said with a huge grin as he pulled away looming at you with a wicked grin.


	3. Chapter 3

You bit your bottom lip and wiggled around. Rick had your wrists strapped to the wall by some large metal like shackles. Your whole body exposed to him as he was on his knees. Your right leg thrown up over his shoulder and his tongue going to work on your dripping core.

Your breathing was heavy, your moaning loud as your head was tipped back and you were crying out. The need to touch him was strong, stronger than anything you would have felt from that human dog collar he made you a long time ago.

"R-Rick!"

You cried out only to have a harsh smack come to your thigh and causes you to cry out once again.

"D-Daddy!"

You corrected yourself after the smack. Rick was in the zone right now and the last thing he needed was for you to throw him off it.

His tongue swirled around your clit. His lips sucking at the pink bud that stood hard and errect for him making it easier to locate.

You arched your bottom half into him and cried out again, he was just too damn good at doing this type of thing to you.

"D-Daddy! I-I'm gonna -- I'm gonna -- "

You were huffing as you tried to get oxygen to your already filled lungs. The things Rick did to your body, the way he knew your body so well, he could make you feel shit nobody else ever could.

Knowing that you were on the edge Rick pulled away from you and dropped your leg to stand.

You gasped and arched your back toward him. The cuffs felt like they were cutting into your skin and the pain was a nice reminder that you weren't in control and Rick was going to fuck your brains out with his fat cock.

He grinned as his fingers dug into your hips, his zipper had been open and his cock out and more than ready for you.

Biting his bottom lip he lined himself up with you and pushed inside.

You both cried out as Rick pounced you without mercy.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you were yelling out. You could be as loud as you wanted to be in Rick's laboratory without care due to the fact that it was more or less sound proof.

"T-That's right b-baby girl! S-Scream till -- till you c-c-can't fucking speak!"

He ordered looking from your face and watching it scrunching up in pleasure to gazing down upon his dick that slid in and out of you with ease.

He bit his bottom lip watching as your juices and his spit covered his dick making it glisten as he slid in and out. The fucking squishy noises that filled his ears causing him to harden more and start twitching.

It wouldn't be much longer till he came inside you. Releasing his seed into your womb. He bit his lip, the idea of you falling pregnant by accident again crossed his mind and caused his ramming your pelvis to quicken which in turned caused you to cry out more.

"Daddy's gonna g-give you everything -- everything he's g-got and -- and you're gonna take it -- take it like a g-good girl!"

You cried out your walls clenching around him as the last dirty words were enough to send you falling over the edge and cumming around him.

Feeling the sweat clinging to his body, Rick closed his eyes and gave several more thrusts. The quaking of your body drove him over the edge soon after and he released inside you.

He leaned into you, pressing you against the wall and squishing your lungs. He lingered there for a minute like that staying inside of you, feeling how full you felt with his sperm inside you. He groaned and found your lips.

Giving you a hot kiss to finish off the act.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short. But I've written this at 6am and I'm running on no sleep. Chapter two will be much, much longer. Promise!


End file.
